


齐人之福

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu
Summary: 极度变态畜生文学





	齐人之福

木子洋是李英超的家庭教师，他刚来李家那天李英超的父母把他迎进家门大致说了孩子情况就出国谈生意去了，木子洋一抬头看见楼梯口站着的男孩，面容很精致，但眉宇间仿佛笼着忧愁。

　　刚来给他上课时木子洋觉得他有点内向，后来觉得这孩子好像有点精分，刚才还一言不发闷闷的坐着呢上个厕所回来就活泼开朗的笑开了，纵然人的情绪变化莫测，但木子洋觉得李英超这种应该算得上是人格分裂。更要命的是，哪怕是这样的李英超都让他喜欢的不行，沉迷他娇艳动人的样子，也爱极了温柔腼腆的他。

　　木子洋心里的疑问越来越重，尤其是在他们之间的关系升级到恋人之后，不论男女，只要陷入到了爱情里第六感总是准的可怕，有个想法慢慢地在他脑中成型，这个想法在别人看来荒谬至极，可是这颗种子在他的心里生根发芽，日复一日终于开出了荒唐的花。

　　他舔舐男孩白净的颈侧，在薄薄的皮肤上嘬出一个鲜艳的吻痕，男孩跨坐到他腿上搂着他的脖子哼唧，温存之际木子洋贴着他的耳朵轻声说：“让我猜猜今天的你是哥哥还是弟弟呢？”

　　漂亮的男孩闻言猛地抬起头看见他玩味的笑容，神色间闪过一丝慌张又很快被他掩饰过去，“洋哥～你说什么呢？我就是李英超呀。”木子洋将他的反应尽收眼底，这本来只是一个猜测，看见他这么大反应，木子洋几乎可以断定他的猜测是对的。

　　“告诉我，你到底是谁。”

　　被拆穿之后的小孩恼羞成怒喊了一句我是你爹。

　　“咚”

　　靠墙的衣柜里掉出了一个还在转动的按摩棒，木子洋了然的站起身，瞥了一眼脸色苍白的灵超，转身朝着衣柜走去。

　　

　　柜子里蹙眉咬着嘴唇的人，是李英超，是真正的李英超。

　　

　　“呜～”两具不着寸缕的白皙肉体颤巍巍的靠在一处歪扭着往楼梯上爬，极其相似的两张脸上同样挂着泪痕，鼻涕眼泪遍布那精致的脸孔，看起来尤为可怜。他俩相靠那侧的手腕和脚腕被捆在了一起，一旦其中一方动作迟了或者伸错了手脚就会乱作一团。

　　身后的男人脸色阴沉，手里握着皮带不耐烦的催促：“骗我的时候你俩不是挺默契的吗？赶紧爬，谁迈错一步你俩我一起抽。”

　　“你他妈是个什么东西？不过是我们兄弟俩闲暇时的消遣罢了。”灵超气的破口大骂，话音刚落身边的李英超就闷哼了一声，平整漂亮的脊背被木子洋重重的抽了一下，留下一道肉粉色的凸痕。李英超眼里噙着泪，轻轻挣了一下左手腕示意灵超伸这只手赶紧往上爬。

　　“木子洋我操你妈…啊…你有种打我，别打我哥。”

　　“不要…洋哥…别打他，别打他打我吧，求你了…”向来怯懦的李英超侧过身伸长手臂讨好的抱着男人的腿求饶。木子洋不理他，狠戾的眼睛盯着嘴硬的灵超， “那就如你所愿”，皮带朝着屁股和大腿的交界处甩去，敏感部位清晰的响起鞭打声，灵超蜷起腿吃痛地伏在楼梯上惨兮兮的流泪。

　　木子洋蹲下来扯起他的头发迫使他抬起头，金属皮带扣轻拍他的脸蛋，“操我妈，可以，但在这之前，老子先操死你。”

　　好不容易爬完最后一格，不久前在自慰差一点就到了高潮的李英超顿时软倒在地毯上，灵超也没好到哪去，匀称的身体覆着一层晶亮的汗，他俩的后背、屁股和腿根上各有几道长长的红痕，“继续爬，或者说你俩想在这挨操吗？”木子洋作势要分开李英超的腿，李英超拼命摇头臊的胸口都染了一层粉，两人连哭带喘的跪着爬进了卧室。

　　

　　“洋哥，进来…”李英超早已等不及地用渴求的目光盯着他邀请他插进来做一次无套运动。木子洋刚想松口说不戴了，结果象征性地一拉开床头柜发现里面是一堆各式各样的“玩具”，黑色带大颗粒的按摩棒，粉红色的跳蛋、拟真飞机杯等应有尽有，花花绿绿看的他眼花缭乱。木子洋冷笑一声拆开一盒套从里面抽了一个，撕开包装袋，“那不行，谁知道你们俩的骚屁股被多少人操过，我怕得病。”李英超抱着腿自己扒着臀缝露出粉褐色的穴口，委屈的看了他一眼，小声说：“没被操过，那些东西都是我俩自己玩的…”

　　刚给自己戴上套，木子洋便在那一柜子色彩缤纷的情趣用品的最边上瞥见了一个咖啡色小玻璃瓶，“呦，还是没开封的呢”，取出小瓶拿到李英超面前，“你俩平时挺会玩啊，连这个都有，哥哥今天教教你俩rush怎么用。”

　　打开瓶盖，按着他左侧的鼻翼，“不要张嘴，先用这边吸两下。”盯着李英超吸完两口后又换到右侧按压“继续，和刚才一样。”吸完rush之后的李英超明显和平时状态不一样，两颊泛着玫瑰红，微微张着小嘴，神情恍惚一脸沉醉。灵超缩在床边看着孪生哥哥的媚态，他的手被红丝绒的情趣手铐铐着，后穴里插了根高速转动嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，阴茎上套着个拟真飞机杯，爽的浑身打颤嘴里还脆生的骂木子洋，“你是不是人，别他妈的用这些东西搞我俩…你…你不会是硬不起来吧…”

　　木子洋吊着眼睛瞟了他一眼下身用力撞击李英超挺翘的蜜臀，李英超跪趴着被他顶的不停干呕，“宝贝儿，告诉你弟弟，我能不能硬起来，告诉他大鸡巴操的你爽不爽。”李英超呜咽地抓着弟弟的手，吸了rush之后他全身的平滑肌松弛着没有一点力气，腰身一阵阵的往下溜，“爽…好爽…”频频点头不知道是在回答谁，木子洋狠狠抽送几下，带着弧度的龟头摸索着他的骚点往上戳。李英超发出一声高亢的尖叫，肉棒滴着水直直的挺起，他伸手去摸自己的下体，刚一摸到就被木子洋抽了一巴掌，“不许撸，你只能被我操射。”李英超不敢忤逆，悻悻的收回手，小兽一般扭着屁股呼呼喘气，灵超看着哥哥被这么对待，又心疼又有一种说不清的情绪，被木子洋的鸡巴操是什么感觉呢？肯定很爽吧，不然哥哥怎么都都爽的翻白眼了呢？他等下会像操哥哥那样操我吗，会一边抽我的屁股一边叫我宝贝儿吗？这么一想，在他菊穴里转动的、他最喜欢的那根大颗粒按摩棒都索然无味了，木子洋这个混蛋怎么就不明白他们并不是玩弄他的感情，只是都想和他在一起而已呢，“混蛋，木子洋你妈逼…”

　　这次木子洋没等他骂完就扯下李英超挂在脚踝的内裤卷起来塞进他嘴里，“别急，喂饱你哥就给你吃，先尝一下你哥哥的味道，”李英超被刺激的直接射了出来，木子洋挑眉问他弟弟：“怎么样，你觉得你们俩谁最骚？”

　　“唔…唔唔”灵超凶巴巴但没什么力度的瞪他，含糊不清的说不知道，木子洋故意曲解他的意思，“哦哦我听懂了，你说你骚，让我把按摩棒提到最高档是吧。”这个尺寸的按摩棒调到中档都能让他浑身酥软别说调到高档，灵超一脸惊恐的挣扎着往床边爬，木子洋抓着他细细的脚腕把他拖到腿边，按下最高档还顺手把飞机杯调成一键高潮模式。灵超失控地发抖，眼泪汹涌的往下落，后穴被翻转碾压，前端被强劲的吮吸，“呜…唔…”灭顶的快感让他把自己团成一个球，他很快就撑不住交待了出来。

　　李英超这边被操的七荤八素的，抖着手费力的捧着弟弟的脸亲吻，他看到灵超嘴巴被内裤堵着哭都哭不顺畅，也不顾木子洋会怎么惩罚他就自作主张的叼着内裤边缘把它扯出来吐掉，然后认认真真的舔掉弟弟脸上那些咸湿的泪。

　　“你俩可真是兄弟情深啊，”木子洋拔出鸡巴摘了套子打了个结丢在地上，射过以后他也还硬着，甩着紫红的，湿淋淋的性器来到灵超旁边轻柔的摘掉他身上的“玩具”，灵超眼底一片迷蒙，他还没能彻底清醒过来，“想不想爽，你乖乖听话我就让你吃大鸡巴。”灵超被折磨的没脾气，老老实实的点头表示自己听话，他的穴肉刚被按摩棒开拓过但要吞下木子洋那根还有些困难，所以还需要扩张一下。

　　“小王八蛋，撅屁股。”木子洋满意他这副乖巧的样子，而灵超委屈的垂着头，心里堵的难受，为什么他只叫哥哥宝贝儿，叫我就是小王八蛋，哥哥喜欢他，他也喜欢哥哥，就我一个多余的人，可是哥哥和我也是相爱的啊…想到这他自暴自弃的提起臀迎合木子洋在穴口试探的性器完全吃进去，桃型的臀肉激起肉浪，他被贯穿个彻底，很深，几乎顶到了胃，瘙痒和疼痛令他伏在床上没了声响。

　　“你疯了你，不怕受伤是吧。”木子洋被他吓了一跳停下动作搂着他的腰把他抱起来发现他在哭，“怎么哭了，你…不想和我做？”

　　“木子洋你才是王八蛋，你他妈是老王八蛋。”又开始说脏话，木子洋皱起眉头凶他“你能不能好好说话？”

　　“呜呜呜…不能不能就不能，你是王八蛋，哥哥也是大坏蛋，我讨厌你们…”灵超挣脱他的怀抱哭的更响，“我不要跟你做，你都不叫我宝贝，你还骂我…你俩好吧，呜呜…让我走…”

　　木子洋没想到他对一个称呼的反应这么大，他折腾灵超时饱含了恨铁不成钢的情绪，这么可爱的小东西骂人倒是无师自通，整天把生殖器挂在嘴边，但灵超现在陷入了自我厌弃的怪圈，木子洋一见着他的泪珠就慌的不知所措。“不哭不哭，你不是小王八蛋，”好言好语的哄他，“叫你小王八蛋不是不爱你，你俩我都爱，你也是我的宝贝小心肝。”

　　rush的药劲褪去，李英超慢慢清醒过来，他爱木子洋也爱灵超，所以才应允了灵超假扮他来接近木子洋。当灵超假扮他时，他就躲在衣柜里抚慰自己，他也不知道自己做错了什么就被灵超讨厌了，可他的宝贝弟弟现在被玩的太惨了，浑身透着一股被摧残蹂躏过度的美感，他不能责怪他。

　　是灵超先发现哥哥在哭，他推着木子洋说，你去哄哄哥哥，木子洋把李英超捞到怀里搂着无奈道：“你又醋什么呢，要不你俩自己玩吧，这倒显得我里外不是人了。”李英超推开他摇头否认说不是因为你，我没吃醋。灵超这才想起他刚才耍小性的时候说的话，愧疚的牵着哥哥的手掌扣紧十指，趴在他腿间含住他软下去的阴茎嘬弄，敏感的龟头舌尖顶钻尚未闭合的铃口，木子洋在后面骑着他操，灵超随着他的顶撞往前蹿，哥哥的龟头数次顶在他的喉口，娇嫩的喉口阵阵收缩夹的李英超眼前发黑，他的身体被木子洋操的熟烂稍稍一点刺激都受不了，全身仿佛只剩了这一处，遍布神经末梢的部位涨的发麻，“呃…啊，灵超…别弄了”他的手插进灵超发间，用尽了力气想要拉扯开灵超，声音里饱含痛苦和欢愉，“灵超！放，放开，我要…啊…”

　　灵超的头发被他扯的发痛只好吐出他的性器，睁着水汪汪的眼眸不明所以的看着他“哥哥？你怎么了？”，他很疑惑，以前他俩自己玩的时候也不是没吞过对方的精，木子洋揉了揉他的小脑袋笑道：“傻宝贝，你马上就知道怎么回事了。”李英超夹着腿攥紧身下的床单，前端淅淅沥沥的淌出一些淡黄色的液体，“怎么办…呜…我忍不住”他的铃口急速收缩小腹抽搐的厉害完全无法正常尿出来，他抿着唇神色极其痛苦，木子洋问他怎么了他也不吭声，可能是出于孪生子的默契，灵超突然就明白了，他小心的按压哥哥的小腹，果然一股股尿液喷出后哥哥的表情才逐渐缓和。

　　木子洋爱极了这两只淫荡美好的小东西，鸡巴也情动的怒涨了一圈，抓起灵超的一条腿挂在肩上一阵凶猛的耸动，灵超被他操的满脸泪水呜呜直叫的往他哥怀里钻，李英超红着眼圈哀哀地看了他一眼无声的请求他轻点，偏偏木子洋也没想让他好过，一面操的他弟弟哭爹喊娘一面伸手对着他粉红的奶尖又掐又揉，玩肿了再换到另一侧。

　　

　　

　　此刻木子洋觉得自己真是人生赢家，两个不可多得的美人跪在他脚边仰起头为他口，两条红艳艳的小舌头绕着布满筋络的柱身打转，还不时自发有序地做一次深喉，体贴细致的肉棒清洗服务让他满足的眯起眼，“我的两个小宝宝想喝奶了吧，来～张嘴。”

　　这次他没刻意控制射精，他的尺寸太大撑的美人下巴酸痛，涎液顺着下巴流到胸前拖行出一道旖旎的痕迹。他故意没往人嘴里射，腥膻的精液悉数浇在了那两张艳丽的脸上，木子洋把他俩抱上床一边一个放在腿上坐好，“还记不记得我之前讲过的英语阅读，怎么用长柄勺子喝汤？”

　　“嗯…”是了，是那个寓意互相帮助的故事，他们俩都听他讲过，只不过那次灵超是在课桌前听的，李英超是在衣柜里听的。李英超和灵超搂着对方的脖子舔食温热的精液，哼哼唧唧舔着舔着就黏糊糊的亲到一处去了。


End file.
